Bliss
by Tuesdayschild84
Summary: Finn can't help but love Kurt, but after what he said to him can Kurt forgive him?  Slash lemon goodness... enjoy!


Kurt sat at the edge of his bed and pushed over the duvet flattening out the crease in the blanket. The nights events came flooding back at him and he felt a wave of emotion he wasn't ready for. Hearing Finn say such hurtful things was almost unbelievable but to see his dad yell like that was overwhelming. He knew that Finn didn't mean to hurt him but in the end the most hurtful thing was the one thing he was unable to admit to himself. The fact that Finn was really straight. Truly and sadly straight. He was going to have to find a way to accept that.

He laid on his bed and pulled off his clothes, leaving nothing between himself and the sheets. He let the silky sheets slid over his body and instantly began thinking about Finn's rock hard abs and boyish smile. Of course he was hard as a rock, over Finn, again. His hand slid down his body and he found himself in the familiar night time routine of self fulfillment. As soon as he began his phone vibrated on the stand next to him, he ignored it and continued on. Then again the phone vibrated, and again breaking his concentration. He snatched the phone with his free hand and read the texts. They were from Finn.

_Can I come over_

_ I'm coming over_

_ Found the key and letting myself in_

Just as Kurt got up to search for his boxers but it was too late, he heard the door creak open and Finn's not so subtle steps down the stairs.

"Kurt? Are you awake?" Finn asked quietly at the foot of the stairs.

He didn't want to answer but he knew it was too late. "Yes Finn. What do you want?"

Finn shuffled toward Kurt's bed, kicking the nightstand on his way. "Shit!"

"Shhh. If my dad hears you he'll kill you. You're not allowed in this house. Hell your probably not allowed in the same zip code as me."

"Sorry," Finn patted the side of the bed and sat down inches from Kurt, "I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"I know." Kurt whimpered.

"I am going to apologize to your dad tomorrow and tell him it was all my fault."

"He knows." Kurt said shortly. The truth was he was still upset at Finn and it wasn't because of what he said. It was because the other part, the straight part.

"Yea, well I just…. I dunno I wanted to let you know that I'm not that guy your dad thinks I am. I'm not."

"Look I know you're a good guy okay…. Let's just talk about this tomorrow at school. It's past midnight and I need my beauty sleep." Kurt snapped flipping over on his side and clutching his pillow. Tears because sliding down his cheek but he tried to get rid of them before Finn noticed but it was too late.

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry I never want to hurt you….. not you." His voice was so sweet it was hard to be mad at him. Kurt didn't move though he couldn't find the strength. Finn leaned over and put his hand on Kurt's side holding him close. Suddenly Kurt felt uncomfortable.

"Please get off of me, it's not…. Fair."

"Fair?" Finn said moving his hand from Kurt's side.

Suddenly Kurt was filled with anger and sat up smacking Finn hard on the chest. "Yes, Finn, fair! You aren't fair! Life's not fair! I know everyone always says that but you know what for me it always seems to be unfair! I finally fall for a guy and he's so damn straight it isn't fair! He's not even a little gay! It's not…."

Finn grabbed Kurt by his shoulders and pulled him to his lips, quieting his rant. Their mouths touched and parted just enough for Finn to control Kurt's. His hands traveled down Kurt's naked body over his chest and down to his belly button, the curving behind him holding him by the small of his back. Kurt broke the kiss but not to end the make out session, but rather to make Finn as naked as he was. He pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the floor followed quickly by his pants and boxers.

He wasn't sure how fast Kurt had underdressed him but it wasn't quick enough, all Finn's mind could process right now was Kurt's body touching his. He wanted Kurt's fingers over every inch of him, in every part of him, as if he needed it to survive. Without warning Kurt flipped Finn onto his back and straddled him with more force than the small teenager imaged he possessed then he leaned down and kissed against Finns neck, biting softly along his collarbone and down the small patch of hair that lead to his stomach. He stopped right before the crucial moment.

"You want me to keep going?" He asked Finn, his breath brushing against the tip of his cock.

"Yes! Why would you stop!" He shouted loudly.

"Just in case, you know, you were imagining I was someone else." Kurt confessed sheepishly.

Finn smiled at his soon to be lover. "I've want you since the first day I met you in Glee. I wanted to hold your hand, wanted to kiss you, protect you from all the guys who teased you. I just don't know how to be like you. You're brave, I'm not."

Kurt kissed Finn's hip and ran his fingers along the inside of his thigh. "I'm not brave, just really horny."

With that he went down on Finn with more passion that even Finn could imagine. He'd never given a blow job before but somehow knew exactly how to make Finn cum, taking in as much of the football player's dick as he could.

Finn was in ecstasy, it was his first blow job and he knew he wasn't going to last, but it didn't matter because it was from the boy he secretly loved for so long. He tangled his hand in Kurt's hair and followed his head up and down as if controlling the speed might prolong the pleasure. But it didn't work. He felt his body jerk and a wave of pleasure wash over him unlike anything ever before.

Kurt looked up at his lover and smiled then softly spoke. "My turn."

To be continued….

A/N: I do not own Glee, Finn or Kurt. I just enjoy playing with them.


End file.
